


【鳴佐】『人魚館』-31(人類鳴X人魚佐，黑暗(?)文，現代AU)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

# 人類鳴X人魚佐

# 小黑屋文系列(並沒有系列)

#有佐助被雜魚猥褻的情節慎入

# ooc ooc ooc(很重要說三遍)

# 黑屋是真的啊，這篇文的背景設定真的不太可愛啊!!!請慎入喔

#微量帶卡，並沒有卡佐喔，卡卡西只是對孩子比較好一點

 

31

　『他的名字是...旗木卡卡西，曾經是宇智波計畫的研究員之一。』

櫻離開後鳴人一整天除了照顧人魚就是試圖再次聯繫旗木卡卡西，可惜一直都是無人接聽，直到隔天入夜電話好不容易才再次撥通，鳴人緊張的抓緊手機。

「喂喂喂？卡...卡卡西老師嗎？」

『......找他?你等一下。』電話那頭傳來的聲音和上次不同，看來卡卡西還有一個室友。電話那頭似乎遠遠的傳來“欸!笨卡卡你的電話!”過不了多久一個慵懶地男音響起：『您好，請問哪裡找?』

「啊啊，卡卡西老師，我是漩渦鳴人我說!」

『......不好意思您打錯了先生。』明顯的是在拒絕鳴人在對方掛上電話前連忙阻止。

「拜託等等先別掛電話老師，那個我真的不是什麼政府派來調查的我說」

『抱歉我聽不懂您的話，我要掛電話了。』

「卡卡西老師真的真的拜託你了聽我說一下，關於那個人魚，我真的想救他，只有您能幫忙了我說!」鳴人擔心對方掛掉電話一連串的話幾乎是不間斷的說出口。

『別開玩笑了先生，世界上哪有什麼人魚。』說完對方掛上了電話，任憑鳴人如何重新撥打都沒有在接通。

※

「卡卡西...卡卡西，欸!笨卡卡!」黑短髮的男人看掛上電話後就扶著電話發呆的銀發男人最終忍不住大吼。

「嗯？啊...怎麼了？」銀髮男人回過神笑著轉向對他大聲的男人。

「這句話是我該問的......呵呵人魚，多久了沒想到還會聽見，什麼時候的事情？」男人靠在櫃子上冷笑一聲，指的是對方什麼時後聯繫上來的。

「......抱歉。」像是想起什麼卡卡西低下頭來。

「笨卡卡你道什麼歉。」黑髮男人撇過頭轉身走向沙發，衣服遮擋不住的地方露出許多疤痕被遮擋的地方傷痕只會更多，半邊臉近乎毀容後腦兩邊還各有一道切割過後的疤痕掩藏在短髮之下。

男人走到沙發處坐下家中幾隻狗在卡卡西身邊周旋發出嗚嗚的叫聲似乎在擔心他。

「你去吧。」男人先是瞪了幾眼那幾隻圍著卡卡西的狗之後對卡卡西說道。

「什麼？」

「你去確認吧，不要擺出那副表情，如果有機會你應該還想見見他的吧。」

「......那你，畢竟你們也......算是。」

「你在說什麼阿飛不懂耶♡」卡卡西話說到一半被剛才還很沉穩的男人打斷，突然像是變了個人一樣。隨即男人又恢復成剛才的樣子卡卡西知道對方是不想要他在繼續說下去：「你快走吧，記得把你的狗安頓好我可不照顧他們哼。」

「......抱歉。」不管是這次還是所有。

「說了你不用道歉啊......笨卡卡。」

※

那天是他被調到人魚研究所的第一天，那個實驗體看來不過十二三歲的年紀，比起來還真的只是個孩子啊......

實驗室裏人魚雙手連同魚尾和脖子被鐵環固定在手術台上，主要操刀的人員用手術刀劃開對方魚尾下端，用爪型拉勾牽開肌肉。

本來應該是個簡易的手術，手術台上的人魚卻不停掙扎，下肢手術多半是半身麻醉，卡卡西看人魚掙扎的厲害還不停發出哀鳴聲有些擔心的對主刀人說著：「他看起來不太好。」

「嘛...因為沒上麻藥吧。」那人隨口說著像是不以為意，繼續手上的動作。

「......可是他...好像很疼。」卡卡西有點驚訝回頭看到被綁在手術台上的人魚，無法動彈只是直接死死扣進掌心額角落下冷汗呼吸略顯急促，一定是很痛的吧，不過卻不哭不鬧。

「他會疼才好，表示手術很成功神經有連結上了不是嗎。」

「啊......嗯。」他無法反駁，畢竟這是他調來這個區的第一天。

當人魚的尾巴被重新縫合好，人魚幾乎沒力氣再掙扎了癱軟在手術台上底下還有他魚尾流出來的血跡，卡卡西被他們叫去清理下人魚送回關著人魚的房間。於是他拿過消毒過的毛巾輕輕幫對方擦去尾巴上的血跡，又另外拿了一條擦拭那個纖細的身軀。人魚即使疲倦也沒有在他眼前閉上眼。

之後他把人魚裝回小箱子裡推回那個房間，打開透明的箱子讓人魚回到他的籠子裏，人魚靠在角落似乎很累的樣子，在卡卡西收拾好準備離去時蜷縮在角落的人魚摸摸自己的腹部安靜的室內卡卡西聽見來自人魚腸胃蠕動發出的聲響。他回頭看了人魚一眼人魚側過是抬手一口咬上自己還帶著傷口的手臂。

「不要咬，這樣好的慢。」卡卡西轉身走回去蹲到人魚面前拉過他的手用隨身的工具包紮，這時他又清晰的聽見人魚肚子的叫聲：「你今天還沒吃東西嗎？」

他問到對方，人魚看著他對他點點頭，那時候他並不清楚人魚那時候已經餓了好幾天。

「......我等等拿東西給你吃。」卡卡西說完起身離開人魚的箱子。

他沒想到一離開那裡他就被叫去開會，等事情結束已經過了一個多小時，他回到自己的辦公室一時也找不到什麼吃的東西，他沒有放置零食的習慣，最後只找到了別人給他的水果，新鮮的聖女番茄裝在盒子裡，卡卡西拿起番茄盒決定先將就一下。

一樣的他沒有想過回到那個地方會撞見那種畫面，即使他心底是了解這個實驗室的醜態，但他之前待的區域不曾讓他看見過這些事情。

卡卡西用他的ID卡打開人魚住的房間，提著裝有食物的盒子來到人魚籠子旁時發現似乎有他人也在這裡。他本以為是其他研究員有什麼事情但仔細觀察就發覺不大對勁。

透明的玻璃內人魚跪坐在地上面向外頭，那個身著白衣的研究員背對著他，人魚正好在他的正前方，從那裡似乎傳來低喘的聲音，他稍微測過身發覺事情並不是他想像的單純。

人魚跪坐在男人的胯下，男人拉下褲頭手按著人魚的腦袋挺動著胯部，卡卡西是一個正常的成年人很快他就能理解他們在進行什麼事情。人魚的表情沒有很好卻不反抗反而在男人低聲說了幾句話後甚至抬起手撫摸男人性器的根部。突然男人用力的挺動了幾下腰部按住人魚的頭低吼了一聲，卡卡西知道他應該是高潮了。

過了幾秒就算有著距離卡卡西還是清楚看到人魚喉嚨吞嚥的動作，男人退出人魚口中拉出一絲銀絲，好整以暇的拉上褲子整理了一下衣襬，從口袋裡拿出了什麼仍在地上，轉身離開那個牢籠。

卡卡西連忙退到一旁試圖已工具架遮擋，但這個房間其實沒有甚麼遮蔽物，對方還是發現了他，不過一點也不在意只是瞄了一眼就離開房內，在對方被口罩遮掩的半臉下卡卡西似乎覺得那人帶著一絲笑意。

另一邊人魚在男人離開後馬上抓起地上男人扔下的東西縮到一角，卡卡西靠近後發覺人魚是在埋頭啃食一塊乾扁的麵包。他皺起眉頭打開人魚的籠子走了進去，人魚看見有人靠近測過身更大口地把手中的麵包一兩口塞進嘴裡就像是怕被對方搶奪一般。

「別吃那麼快，會噎著的。」他看著人魚蹲到他面前，人魚的臉頰塞的鼓鼓的還沒來得及吞嚥下，乾澀的麵包擠成一團不好吞食人魚就一直這麼含著跟他乾瞪眼。

「要不要喝點水？」看人魚塞成這樣卡卡西拿出自己的水瓶遞給對方，對方猶豫的看看他本想伸手去拿又搖搖頭硬生生嚼了幾口吞下口中的東西。卡卡西以為人魚不想喝水轉而拿出他帶來的番茄遞給人魚：「那要不要吃這個，番茄也很解渴。」

人魚看了一眼盒子裡的東西似乎很猶豫最後還是搖搖頭，就在卡卡西以為對方是不餓時人魚的肚子又不爭氣地咕嚕了一聲，卡卡西無奈的笑了一下把番茄盒往前遞：「不是還餓嗎？吃這個吧。」

人魚摸著自己腹部看看他又看看他手中的東西最終小心的靠近，在卡卡西以為對方要拿走番茄時對方的手卻是往他的下身伸去，卡卡西吃驚了下連忙抓住人魚的手，看到人魚同樣吃驚的表情很快轉為疑惑，配合上剛才的畫面卡卡西馬上懂了。

人魚以為要換取食物必須為他人做這些事情，他應該感覺不舒服但是想要擺脫飢餓必須這麼做......卡卡西拉過人魚的手把盒子放到他手上在人魚疑惑的眼神下摸摸對方的頭髮。

「你不用做這些事情，他們不應該讓你做那些事，這種事情你只能和你真正喜歡的人做知道嗎？」他看過人魚的資料他是這裡最年輕的實驗體，應該是在還不懂事時就來到實驗室，世間的倫理道德不曾有人讓他知道，他只是純粹為了活下來聽從他人的話。

人魚看著手裡的東西又看看他，卡卡西不知道對方有沒有聽懂，只是伸手拿起一個番茄塞到人魚嘴裡，看著人魚慢慢嚼著吞下去問道：「好吃嗎？」

人魚愣愣的點點頭。

這是他吃過最美味的食物。

TBC


End file.
